Music Of The Heart
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: I don't need a day to tell you how much i love you. I'm fasting as its our first festival together. i have and will always love you. You are the music which my heart plays whenever you're around. *RuVi fic* *KarvachauthSpecial* Please R&R! [(ONESHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heyo Peoples! I am back with a new OS.**

 **It high time….its Karvachauth for all the married ladies…to celebrate Love, to know how much they are loved, to get gifts, and what if , if it's the First Karvachauth!**

 **Peep in….A RuVi Based Fiction.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **/*Music Of The Heart*/**

 _ **~RuVi Fiction~**_

A girl in her mid twenties was working in kitchen when a pair of hands hugged her from her waist. She smiled as she recognized the touch. She tilted her face to look at the person….

" _Kya baat hai janab, aaj itna pyaar?"_

He placed his chin on her shoulder….

" _Pyaar toh hume roz hi aata hai, aap hi jataane ka mauka nahi deti!"_

She smiles and turns to look at him…..

" _Aapko waqt hota hain?"_

He smiles…. _"_ _ **Roo**_ _..tumhe pata hain na humari job ke baare mein!"_

" _Haan Pata Hai_ _ **Vineet,**_ _isliye tumhare yeh 5 minute bhi mere liye kaafi hai."_ she spoke as she held his hands.

He smiles and looks around as he founds some fruits and dryfruits on the slab.

" _tum yeh kya kar rahi ho?"_ he asked looking at her and the scattered kitchen.

She smiles…. _"Kal ki taiyari. Tum kal mujhe subah 4 baje utha doge please?"_

" _par wo kisliye Mrs Kumar?"_ he questioned looking at her.

" _Wo isliye MrVineet kyunki kal karvachauth hai. Aur mujhe suraj ugne se pehle kuch meetha khana hoga. Isliye yeh dryfruits nikal rahi hu."_

" _kya? Aur main bhool gaya! I'm so sorry! "_ he looks at her apologetically.

She smiles and pats his cheek…. _"yaad toh mujhe hi rakhna hoga na. tum kyun pareshan ho rahe ho._ (she turns to do her work) _aur haan, kal main bureau nahi jaaungi. ACP sir ne mujhe, tarika aur shreya ko chutti jo di hain…..specially mujhe…humara pehla karvachauth jo hai."_

She spoke happily, while he was looking at her.

.

They were married for a month now. Coincidently, they liked each other, and their parents arranged their marriage. They never knew, they would tie a knot for a lifetime. They confessed their love on their wedding day. She was quite happy being with him, they were together every time. She cherished his love and care, even when they were in bureau. As the festive season was approaching, she was happy to celebrate every single festival with him.

Though she knew about their job, he loved her way of living life. On their wedding night, when he opened his heart to her, told her his fear, she took his hands in hers...

" _Vineet,is darr ko apne mann se nikaal do. Hum dono cops hain aur subah ghar se nikate waqt hume yeh pata nahi hota ki aaj hum surakshit ghar lautenge ya nahi. Par is darr ki wajah se hum jeena nahi chhod sakte, pyaar karna , jatana nahi chhod sakte. Yahi kya kam hai ki hum saath hain. tum mere sath ho, mujhse pyaar karte ho , wahi mere liye kaafi hai."_

He smiles as he remembered her words. Here, she turned after clearing the kitchen,and found him lost. She snipped her fingers in front of him….he came out of his trance….

" _Kya sochne lage tum?"_

" _kuch nahi Roo….bas kuch beeti baatein taaza ho gayi"_ he replied eyeing her.

She held his hand…. _"acha, ab baad mein sochna , chalo na, mujhe neend aa rahi hai."_

She pulled him with her to the room. He sat on the bed while she tied her hair. He was looking at her as she was making her hair. She felt his gaze on her and asked….

" _Vineet, kya soch rahe ho? Kuch kehna hai?"_

He looked at her amazed. She always knew what he was thinking. She went and sat near him on the bed….

" _tum soch rahe ho na ki main tumhara mann kaise padh leti hoon._ (he nodded as YES, she smiles) _wo kya hai na, jo log mujhe pasand hote hain na, unke dil mere dil se mil hi jaate hain. Aur tum….tum toh meri jaan ho…..tumhe nahi samjhungi toh kise samjhungi. Ab batao kya soch rahe ho?"_

He held her hand and pulled her closer to himself and looked into her eyes…

" _tumse ek sawal puchun?"_

" _tumhe kabse permission ki zarurat padne lagi…pucho!"_ She answered as she freed her hand from his grip and climbed on the bed near him and kept her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her…

" _kya yeh vrat bahut zaruri hote hain? I mean main nahi chahta ki tum pura din aise bina kuch khaye piye raho. "_ he spoke with caring tone.

She smiles as she looked at him….

" _Vineet, Yeh sab kuch dil se kiya jaata hain. Agar dil mein jazbaat nahi , toh koi vrat bhi kaam nahi karega. Main tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon, yeh batane ke liye mujhe kisi khaas din ki zarurat nahi, aur na hi tumhe aise kisi din ki zarurat hai. Pati patni ke rishte ko koi ek din mein baandh nahi sakta aur na hi aank(measure) sakta hain. Main yeh sab sirf humare liye karna chahti hoon."_

He was staring at her as she was speaking. She had very clear logics at his every query. She looked at him…

" _Chalo, ab so jao. Bahut raat ho gayi hai."_

He lied on the bed, while she kept her head on his arm and he hugged her.

.

.

 _ **Early Morning, 4:30 am…**_

She woke up with some voices. She looked around but didn't find Vineet beside her. She followed the voices and found him arranging something on the table. She moved to him and kept her hand on his shoulder. He turned back and smiled…

" _Ruhana, tum uth gayi? Chalo fresh ho jao. Maine tumhare liye anjeer shake banaya hai."_

She was smiling looking at him, while he nudged her…

" _Kahan kho gayi? Jaldi jao."_

She smiles….. _"tum itni jaldi kyun jaag gaye?"_

" _Ab tum mere liye yeh vrat kar sakti ho, toh kya main tumhare liye jaldi nahi jaag sakta. Yeh lo…shake piyo!"_ he gave her a mug and looked at her….

" _waise agar tum soch rahi ho ki har roz main aisa kuch karunga toh bhul jao. Kal se tum hi mujhe jagaogi."_

She laughed at his antics, while he showed mock anger…

" _Tum has rahi ho! Not fair! Maine koi joke nahi maara!"_

He turned to move but she caught his hand…

" _Aww..toh tum naraz ho gaye?"_

He tried to free his hand from her grip but she pulled him closer and pecked a kiss on his cheeks...he smiles but hides …she smiled at him…

" _tumhari muskaan bahut pyari hai, usey yun dabaya na karo."_

He looked at her and smiled….She held his hand…

" _Ab jaake so jao. Phir tumhe bureau bhi jaana hai. "_

He lazily stretched…

" _han bhayi, aur aaj toh zyada kaam karna padega. Aap ladies chhutti par jo hain."_

Ruhana smiles….

" _koi nahi, aap logon ko zyada kaam nahi karna chalo."_

She took him to the room and made him sleep, as it was just 5 am. .

.

.

 _ **Morning 9 am.**_

Vineet was getting ready for the bureau, while she was preparing coffee for him. She came in the room…

" _Vineet, yeh lo , tumhari coffee. Aur jaldi karo, aaj already late ho….9 baj gaye hain."_

She looked worriedly at him while he smiled…

" _main time se pehle pahunch jaunga. Tum chinta matkaro. Tum bas apna dhyan rakhna. "_

He kissed on her forehead and leaves for bureau. She smiles as he leaves.

.

The day passed in a blur. It was evening, Ruhana was waiting for Vineet and was getting ready for the puja. She was wearing red colored georgette saree with golden border. She was making her hair, when he hugged her from back and looked at her image in the mirror.

" _you look gorgeous!"_ he said rubbing his cheek against hers. She blushes….

" _thanks! Tum bhi taiyar ho jao!"_ she said as she picked up the vermillion box from the dressing table. She was about to take a pinch , when he stopped her….

" _Yeh toh mera haq hai!"_ he said picking up a pinch of vermillion and filled it in her hairs. She smiles , but at the same time, she saw blood oozing out of his hand. She held his hand….

" _yeh kya hua Vineet? Yeh chot kaise lagi?"_ she seemed worried. He smiles…

" _kuch nahi Roo…bas wo thoda sa lag gaya!"_

" _Thoda sa….dekho kitna deep cut hai….tum yahin baitho….main aati hoon."_

She made him sit and brought the first aid kit. She cleaned the wound, applied the medicine and bandaged it. He was continuously looking at her. He could see the pain in her eyes. After she was done with the first aid ,he lifted her face up and rubbed off her tears..

" _tum aaj ke din kyun ro rahi ho?"_

" _tumhari chot se mujhe bhi dard hota apna khayal rakha karo."_ she said as she hugged him burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back, smearing her hair and kissed on her head.

" _chalo, ab rona band karo…..hume puja karni hai na…. phir mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai..subah se kuch nahi khaya"_

He said in a rush….she looked at him….

" _kya? Subah se kuch nahi khaya? Tum paagal ho? kyun nahi khaya?"_ she asked him questions in one go.

He cupped her face….. _"tum yahan bhukhi pyasi baithi ho, aur main kuch kha lu…aisa kaise ho sakta hai. isliye maine bhi fast kar liya."_

He said with a smile. She, too smiled and asked him to get ready.

.

After a few minutes, he came out wearing her favorite maroon colored sherwani. She smiled and then they moved on to the terrace , hearing the noises from outside, which said that the moon was visible in the sky.

.

She did the puja, then looked at the moon with a chhalni, and then turned to vineet and looked at him. He smiled as ever so cute smile, she smiled and then threw the diya she had kept in the chhalni behind her. He made her drink water, so as to break her fast. She did the same, as she knew, what he said , he means it.

.

He now looked at her…

Vineet- Ab tum apni aakhein band karo!

Ruhana- par kyun?

Vineet- Kyunki mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai. Chalo, aankh band karo.

He kept his hand on her eyes and took her downstairs to their room. He asked her to keep her eyes close as he made her wear something. She giggled as his light touch was tickling her. He then asked her to open her eyes. She was astonished to see a heart shaped diamond pendant. She touched the pendant and then him.

He placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror….

" _tohfa pasand aaya?"_

" _haan, yeh toh bahut khubsurat hai…par itna expensive…"_ she looked at him.

He smiled and turned her around and lifted her face….

" _Yeh tumse zyada khubsurat nahi hai aur na hi expensive. Kyunki is duniya ki sabse anmol cheez toh mere paas hai…mere saath hai."_

He spoke caressing her cheeks. She smiles as she hugs him again telling her how much she loved him. He took her in his warm embrace and promised her to love her in all different ways he can, to be with her when she needed him.

.

.

 _ **Karvachauth is a festival to celebrate the togetherness, love and care , a husband and wife shares. We don't need a day to tell our husbands that we love them, neither its something to get a gift from them. Its all about respect, care and love between a husband and wife.**_

 _ **Happy Karvachauth!**_

 **A/N: Hey….i hope you like this small attempt.**

 **Please Read and Review if ya like!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
